


The First Day of the Rest of Our Lives

by CastielFollowMe



Series: Single Dad Shiro Verse [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Babies, Baby Keith (Voltron), Fluff, Gen, SO MUCH FLUFF, Single dad Shiro, first day home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielFollowMe/pseuds/CastielFollowMe
Summary: Keith's first day home with Shiro is one that Shiro will always remember.





	The First Day of the Rest of Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Hiiii. I don’t know if you are taking prompts but anyways. Can you write about the first day Keith and Shiro together when Shiro adopted him? I love everything you write 

                This was it.

                They were finally home.

                After a grueling flight that felt like it lasted ten years, and the chaos of baggage and airports, Shiro had finally made it to his parents. Who, of course, both started crying upon seeing the precious bundle in the carrier that Shiro was holding. Even if his dad denied it, Shiro saw tears in the man’s eyes the moment Shiro had placed Keith in his arms.

                Unsurprisingly, Keith had been quite fussy about the chaos and the strangers that were trying to hold him. Shiro nearly panicked, feeling guilty that he had to take Keith out of his mother’s arms so quickly. But she had kindly reassured Shiro that Keith was being perfectly reasonable.

                “Not only is there a lot of noise, but he’s finally just gotten used to you and now complete strangers are trying to hold him,” She laughed, and wiped away her tears of joy. “He’ll get used to us soon enough. For now, make sure he’s perfect with you.”

                It had been one of the happiest moment of their lives: meeting their grandson for the first time. Their family was almost complete. They were just missing _Kuro…_

                Shiro didn’t let his thoughts linger on his KIA brother. Today was a happy day and he would have time to mourn his brother later. For now, he was focusing on bonding with Keith.

                After his parents dropped them off at home, and spent a few hours making sure Shiro had everything he needed with several meals precooked for him, they left him to be alone with his new son. Shiro was thankful for the space but at the same time he was _terrified._ He was truly alone now.

                In their home.

                For over two hours Shiro did nothing more than stare at Keith as the baby slept in his arms, too afraid that any movement would wake the baby. Keith wasn’t a fussy baby but it did take time for him to fall asleep and Shiro did not want to repeat that until bedtime.

                Shiro barely breathed, mostly in awe of his son.

                _His son._

                Shiro had a son.

                A warm fluttering pooled in his stomach, making Shiro grin as wide as he could, while he continued watching his son. He knew it was real the moment Keith had been placed into his arms, but Shiro finally felt like a father.

                He finally understood what his dad and mom had been trying to explain to him for weeks now. He was a father finally, now that he was home, and he was in love.

                Keith was the most precious, the most wonderful, and the most beautiful baby in the world. And _no,_ Shiro was not bias. This was the truth.

                Eventually Keith woke up and he was hungry. His blue eyes never lingered on anything for too long, even Shiro’s face but Shiro could tell that Keith was getting hungry by the expression on his face. He kicked his skinny little legs out from under the blanket and Shiro felt his heart squeeze.

                Despite his round cheeks and full face, the rest of Keith wasn’t nearly as chubby. In fact, a majority of Keith’s body felt too skinny to Shiro. If he thought that holding a baby was terrifying, then holding Keith was like holding glass. Any wrong move and Shiro could accidentally crush him. He might not have been around too many babies, but Shiro knew that most babies had some bit of fat on them. Keith seemed to have none.

                Hesitantly, Shiro had asked for a reason. The headmistress had a file ready for Shiro if he wanted, but Shiro had opted out in knowing everything. _For now._ All she had told him was that Keith was malnourished and severely underweight before coming to the orphanage. It nearly broke Shiro’s heart, but he nodded along as the headmistress explained that Keith would need to see a physician and nutritionist to get Keith’s weight back up.

                She had smiled brightly and assured Shiro that she had no doubt Keith would be at a healthy weight in no time with Shiro. She had full confidence in Shiro and Shiro had to look away in embarrassment.

                Which meant he was going to do everything in his power to make sure Keith was _never_ hungry again.

                He got up from the couch, shifting Keith to hold his head up, ignoring how his stomach flipped when his fingers traced along every vertebrae in his spine.

                “Shall we get you something to eat? Does that sound good?” Shiro asked softly when he entered the kitchen. Keith said nothing but he did manage a weak slap to Shiro’s chest. “I agree. Food is very important baby.”

                Shiro headed over to the first cabinet in the kitchen, shifting Keith so that he could open the door with one hand. Only to find no baby food.

                Shiro frowned, and then he looked at Keith who was staring at the empty cabinet.

                “Oh, wrong cabinet.” Shiro laughed and closed the door. He moved across the kitchen to the next cabinet, cooing when Keith’s fingers curled around the collar of his shirt. This cabinet was _also_ empty.

                “Um, oops,” Shiro laughed again, scratching his head. He knew there had to be baby food somewhere in the kitchen. Keith was just old enough to start solids and Shiro had bought a ton a week before leaving for Korea.

                He had, hadn’t he?

                Yeah.

                Right?

                Shiro found himself opening three more cabinets. All of which had _no_ baby food. By then, he was beginning to panic and he walked as quickly as he could around the kitchen. All the while, Keith was bunching up Shiro’s shirt with a tiny fist.

                “Oh my god, I didn’t buy food,” Shiro said when another cabinet had no baby food in it. His eyes widened while he leaned back against a counter. “Oh my god. I forgot. I must have forgotten to buy food. And you’re hungry but you can’t have anything else! Or maybe you can? Do you think you can eat a banana or apples?” Shiro looked down at Keith, feeling quite frazzled. Keith was finally looking at Shiro, with one hand still around Shiro’s shirt and his legs bunched up to Shiro’s arm.

                “Bananas should be good for babies? I mean isn’t that what baby food is? And obviously you can’t have full apples, but you should be able to have mushed apples,” Shiro babbled nervously. “I can’t believe I forgot to buy food! How could I forget? Oh, please don’t hate me. This is my first day and I promise to do better tomorrow.”

                Keith merely blinked at Shiro for a second before stuffing Shiro’s collar in his mouth.

                “Oh no,” Shiro whispered on the verge of tears. “You’re so hungry that you’re going to eat my shirt. I’ve failed you.” Shiro moaned and grabbed at a random cabinet. With a harsh tug, he opened the door and blinked.

                There in the cabinet was dozens upon dozens of jars of baby food. Store-bought and homemade.

                “Oh,” Shiro whispered.

                _So he had bought baby food._

                Keith spat out Shiro’s wet collar.

x.V.x

                “Hm, you know, I realize you are young and creative and I don’t want to dissuade your creativity but I don’t believe mushy peas and bananas are clothing items.” Shiro commented with a grunt. Currently he was struggling against the six-month-old to clean up piles of baby food off Keith’s face. Unfortunately, much of the food was in Keith’s hair which meant he would need a _bath._

                Shiro had heard horror stories about bathtime from his mother and he shuddered.

                “I know, I know. Daddy is a mean old fart and you’re just rebelling against the system,” Shiro commented when Keith grunted loudly. He wiggled in his highchair, trying to get away from the wet cloth near his face. “However, I cannot condone letting you wear peas.”

                Keith grabbed a handful of his food and waved his arms, flinging the food towards Shiro. Shiro braced himself for impact, allowing the wet food to hit him with a _smack!_ He would rather clean it off him, than off the carpet behind him.

                _Note to self: rip out carpets until Keith is 25._

                He hadn’t realized that carpets were the worst investment of his life until now.

                “I know sweetheart, how about one more bite?” Shiro scooped up the last of the bananas out of the jar. Keith huffed loudly wiping his hands all across his dirty highchair. Shiro had managed to get Keith to eat ten whole bites, which he considered a success, while the rest was smeared all over Keith, himself and the highchair.

                Thankfully, Keith opened his mouth and swallowed the last spoonful.

                “You’re amazing sweetheart!” Shiro cheered happily before he scooped Keith out of his chair. He didn’t care that Keith was smearing food all over him, but when Keith bounced happily in his arms, Shiro grinned brightly. “I’m so proud of you.”

x.V.x

                Shiro was staring at the small bath chair in horror. He was dangling Keith by his arm pits, making sure to hold his neck and head. Shiro nose scrunched up when a particular smell drafted towards him and he nearly gagged.

                “Keith, that is your bath chair. It’s meant for baths,” Shiro moaned quietly. “It’s not a toilet. I know you think that just because you go in your diaper means anything is a toilet, but it’s not. And now I have to clean that _and_ still give you a bath.” Shiro said softly. He looked into Keith’s eyes as the six-month-old blinked owlishly.

                Shiro’s eyes narrowed. “I think you did that on purpose. Thinking I wouldn’t give you a bath.”

                Keith blinked again.

                “Well, you’re still getting a bath,” Shiro nodded determined, already bring Keith over to a counter to clean him up. His eyes darted over to the mess in the tub. “After I clean up your chair…”

x.V.x

                “I know, I know, shhhh, shhhh. It’s okay. You’re okay.” Shiro soothed softly. However, Keith’s cries only continued to increase in volume and length and Shiro could feel exhaustion in his bones. He jumped and cursed again when a particularly loud crack of thunder followed, sending Keith into a new fits of screams.

                _Of course there would be a thunderstorm on Keith’s first night home. Nothing could ever go right._

                “Oh baby, it’s okay. Daddy’s got you. You’re safe. Shhh.” Shiro bounced Keith in his arms and winced when Keith shrieked loudly. His heart was cracking at the big, fat tears rolling down Keith’s red cheeks. How he wished that he could make the storm stop and take away all of Keith’s fears away. But unfortunately, he never inherited the ability to control weather.

                “I know you’re scared sweetheart, I know,” Shiro whispered again and gently pushed the tuff of hair on Keith’s head back. He’d been up for four hours since the storm had started trying to calm Keith down. Keith hiccupped and let out another mighty wail, creating a spider web of cracks in Shiro’s heart.

                “It’s very scary, but you’re okay,” Shiro said, bouncing Keith again. “Daddy will keep you safe. I promise. You’re okay.” Shiro was at his wit’s end. He was more concerned that Keith was going to make himself sick if he kept crying, than the lack of sleep he was getting this night. Shiro had wanted his first day in his forever home to be _perfect_ but he should have figured that things would go wrong.

                Finally, Keith’s cries were dwindling down to hiccups and pitiful cries, rather than full wails. Shiro felt like he could finally breathe but a glance out the window made Shiro realize that the storm wouldn’t be over anytime soon. He knew that Keith would only continue to be upset if he was kept up with the storm and Shiro was desperate to try _anything._

                That’s when an idea hit him.

                _Of course!_

                “Don’t you worry sweetheart, daddy knows exactly what to do.” As quick as he could, while still being gentle, Shiro made his way up the stairs and into his room. Keith’s cries were slowly crying to consistent hiccups and Shiro knew he had to act fast before more thunder came.

                With one hand he stripped off all the pillows and several blankets off his bed. He rushed to shove the blankets and pillows in the bathtub in his bathroom before running back to his room to grab one of Keith’s carriers. As Shiro made it into the bathroom, he set the carrier down and closed the door just as a bang of thunder erupted.

                The noise was instantly cut off the second that Shiro shut the door. He leaned against the door with a sigh of relief when Keith’s wails didn’t start up again.

                “See, we’re better now. Right?” Shiro looked down at his son, admiring how Keith was finally looking up at him. His cheeks were still bright red with tear tracks racing down them, but at least he wasn’t sobbing. Slowly, Shiro began brushing away the tears off Keith’s face with his thumb, before making his way to the mound of pillows and blankets with Keith’s carrier.

                Quietly, he settled himself amongst the blankets and pillows with Keith’s carrier next to him before sighing.

                “There we go. Next time daddy’s brain will work better and he’ll remember his quiet room earlier. I’m sorry about that.” Shiro mumbled quietly, shifting Keith in his arms to hold him snuggly. Keith flailed for a second, accepting the pacifier from Shiro until he settled into Shiro’s arm contently.

                “All better. It’s not so bad here, I promise,” Shiro continued quietly. “This room was made soundproof just for me. See, daddy doesn’t like loud noises just like you. And sometimes he gets very scared like you do, so grandma and grandpa helped to build me this soundproof room. So all of the bad, loud noises are gone and there’s no reason to be scared anymore.” Shiro traced his thumb along one of the curved edges of Keith’s cheek and he smiled as Keith’s eyes fluttered.

                “I’m new to all this,” Shiro admitted quietly. “I didn’t think that I would ever be a dad. Not after what happened, but maybe I’ll tell you that story when you’re older. I know I have a lot of troubles and that I’m not perfect,” Shiro glanced over at the prosthetic arm. “I’m going to make a lot of mistakes and I’m sorry for that now. However, _you_ will never be a mistake. From the moment I saw your picture, you were my son, and you will always be my son. So I might not be the perfect dad at first, because I’m still getting the hang of this, but I promise to do my best. And I promise that I will _always_ love you, even if I’m a hundred-years-old. I love you sweetheart and we’ll take this life one step at a time.”

                Shiro smiled softly when Keith’s eyes finally closed entirely and soon enough he was drifting off with his son.

                When Thace Shirogane and his wife came into Shiro’s house the next morning to check on their son and grandson, they both smiled warmly at the sight of Shiro asleep in his blankets with Keith deep asleep in his carrier beside Shiro. Tears were brought to their eyes when they saw one of Keith’s hands was curled tightly around Shiro’s pointer finger.

**Author's Note:**

> If you love baby Keith, when I say Vol you say Tron!   
> Vol?


End file.
